Redd
The highest bounty ever achieved by a goblin belongs to Redd- sitting somewhere between 500 and 2,500 gold, depending on how big of a job he's committed recently and who's paying. His cunning and constant disappearing has kept him free of capture for over a decade. Not a lot is known of him as an individual. The Heroes of Fellrock nearly captured Redd once, but he managed to trick them and escape. Appearance Redd the goblin is a goblin, and he is red. His exact appearance isn't well known since his occupation is a covert one. The Heroes of Fellrock are aware that Redd's gang will paint their bodies different colors so that outsiders don't know who's who in the gang. Redd was painted green at the time of his escape from the party, while a green goblin was painted red. There is a rumor that Redd has one eye with no iris or pupil. Personality Since Redd has never been captured, not much is known of his personality. A hunter from Burra Tulla once had Redd in her custody, according to an oft-told tale. He apparently explained his philosophies to her as they traveled the road back to town, and by dawn he had convinced her to set him free without a single lie or threat. The source of this story seems to be unknown, however. Abilities Fighting isn't anything new to Redd, but it's not exactly his specialty either. His gang operates in shadows and back alleys instead, avoiding violence when possible. Aside from stealth, Redd's main ability is his cunning. His gang rarely uses a single hideout, to avoid all being captured at once. Only select members will know where another hideout is located, and only Redd knows them all. Redd's escape routes always seem to baffle town guards as well. Towns have even been closed off and manhunts executed, but the goblin always manages to elude capture somehow. History Redd has been causing trouble for the towns of Esparrus for ten years- maybe even more before he made a name for himself. He pulled off a job in Nordrake- escaping with several thousand gold's worth of valuable gems and black diamond- which earned him his initial bounty. Although he hasn't been foolish enough to take another pass at Nordrake since then, he has steadily pulled jobs in various other towns. Golden Pike and Gharvale remain his most visited marks. Dozens of robberies from the last decade were likely his doing, but these can't be confirmed until he is captured. Nothing is known to the public or the party of his personal life. Relationship with the Party Redd was very nearly captured by the Heroes of Fellrock. When the party engaged Redd's gang late one night in Bristol, he was the sole goblin to escape the encounter. Shaw apprehended the only red goblin of the bunch, but it had been a green goblin wearing body paint. Karven was also tracking Redd at this time, but the goblin managed to escape to the east and avoid capture once again. While Redd never directly interacted with the party, he now knows who they are.